black fox
by foxyfanlove
Summary: Naruto's wold is gone but he still remains in this world now what are the things in the dark and why does he feel this way towards a certain murderer can he understand this new time or will he be dragged back into the dark. this will have yaoi so don't read if you don't like


I do not own naruto or bitch black/ Riddick

Warning: this will contain violence, language, and yaoi if you don't like then don't read. Pairings are Riddick/naruto

(Flash back)

The moon shone down on the once lush forest as the fires burned around the sole survivor of the fourth war his long sun kissed hair with streaks of red and black swayed in the wind as it blew through the bloody battle field as deep blue eyes looked down at the carnage that littered the field before a sound in the distance caused the white wolf ears on his head to twitch in the direction as he turned to see one of his creations the large white bone stretched out past its head it's black body long and built for speed and it's black wings folded to its sides as it ran its head under one of his ten tails in an affectionate way

"we have checked over the world through the tunnels my lord there is no one left" the creature sadly replied to his king looking at the frown on the tall man's face hearing of the end of his friends and allies it had been a year since the end of the war, a year since he had become the new juubi and the power of his transformation had opened hole in the sky and created two extra suns, since then the water of the ocean and rivers had started to dry up and the humans had turned on themselves leaving the world barren with the devastation they brought. Hoping to avoid the waist of innocent lives the man had sent out the creatures he created so they could gather the survivors and create a peaceful world from the ashes of chaos.

"Naruto-sama what do you wish to do now?" the creature asked his lord with thousands of his brothers and sisters circling around them in an attempt to comfort naruto as he looked out over the hordes that waited for his command

"Head back into the tunnels the sun is about to rise, while there please gather everything you can we will rebuild underground away from the light where we can live peacefully" the creature nodded s he and his siblings went back into the underground tunnels following their kings orders.

(flash back end)

It had been over a thousand years since that day and the eldest of naruto's children remembered it well as it was the day that their father had decided to stay with them down in the tunnels but as the eldest walked past the room that had been made for their father he could only narrow his eyes and grit his teeth as he remembered the betrayal of the humans that had settled before the last night the foolish people had dug strait into his room but as the kind man their father was he attempted to get them to leave peacefully it looked like it was going to work the humans had promised to leave after collecting their samples of the earth but on the last day before the night the humans grabbed father saying that he was a great discovery. The eldest shook his head hoping to leave the thoughts behind as he continued to walk through the tunnels even with all the time the night had given them they could not find him.

(on the surface)

"is anyone else having trouble breathing" asked a man in his late twenties with reddish brown hair who wore a brown suit with a red scarf over his neck and his glasses slightly Brocken after the crash, "yeah, feel like I'm one lung short" says a woman with dark brown hair wearing a long sleeved blue and white jacket with blue jeans "feels like I just ran or something" said a boy his light brown hair cut short to his head wearing a striped shirt under a lose green vest wearing long baggy grey pants as a woman in stretchy black pants and wearing a blue and black long sleeved shirt her blond hair moving in the wind as she joined the five others on top of the ship where she was meet by the dark haired woman "there was talk of a scouting party until we saw this" the woman said as she moved for the blond haired woman looked out at the desert sand with the remains of her ship and the other passengers were scattered across the land.

"what the bloody hell happened" asked a man in his mid-thirty's with his black hair starting to grey he wore tan pants and a tan long sleeved shirt with a white one underneath the blond looked at him "could've been a meteor shower, maybe a rouge comet we may never know" "well I for one am grateful this beast wasn't made to land like this but you pulled it off I mean it's because of you that we're alive right now" said the black haired woman "my name's shazza by the way" after a brief introduction fry walked down into the part of the ship still intact finding a bald man tied to a metal pillar "he just escaped from a maximum security prison" fry jumped as she turned behind her seeing a man with brown hair wearing a police officer's uniform "so do we just keep him locked up forever" she said leaning back against the scraped metal looking up at johns "now that be my choice" he said as she leaned a little closer to him whispering "is he really that dangerous" he only chuckled "only around humans" he said before they left. Riddick turned his head slightly as they left he could feel something on this planet all he had to do was bid his time until he figured out what it was.

Entering part of the storage hull that was still intact paris opened what looked like an ancient sarcophagus that was full of bottles "thank goodness it's not a total loss" he says as he sighs in relief "booze this is what you have to drink" fry says looking disgusted at the stuff while johns grabs a bottle "I'm going to need a recite for that for all of it this is my personal stuff" paris says looking directly at johns as he drinks from the bottle in his hand fry just nods her head before turning to the two Muslims at the entrance "I don't suppose this will help you will it?" she asks as they shack their heads "unfortunately it is not permitted" the older holy man imam said, johns looks up at them "you do know there's no water right" the older man simply smiles down on them "all deserts have water it is just waiting to be found" just as he turns away from them jack comes running in "you won't believe this" he says as he rushes back out causing all of them to follow.

As they exited the storage hull they managed to catch up with jack "what's going on jack" fry asks as the boy slows down slightly "well me and the others were walking down the path made by our crash hoping to find survivors or something useful when one of the others found what looked like a large case stuck in the sand so we got the others to help pull it out but when we did it looked like a cryo-locker and there was a person in it shazza said to get you while she went back for her blow torch" as they reached he sit shazza was already at work cutting through the metal that held the lid on. As she cut the torch went through the paper that lined the sides once it did the person in the cryo-locker moved it wasn't much but it was enough for them to see and shazza tried even harder to cut through the metal. When the lid was finally pried off they could see the person in side had long blond hair with red and black streaks with three whisker like birth marks on each cheek, fry looked over the person she assumed was a boy from the golden crown like jewelry that hung around his head to the gold necklaces with rubies and sapphires in it and the fine silk kimono that he was dressed in.

"Well talk about royal liven, what do you think he was doing buried in the sand" shazza looked to fry as everyone else was focused on the boy before them. Johns stared at the body of the boy before him before turning back to the conversation "I don't know but I do know that if he and his people live here then there is water out there somewhere" she said looking back out at the desert that surrounded them before turning back to imam "could you carry him back to the ship we need to get him out of the sun, after that I think it would be best if some of us stayed near the ship while the others moved out to search for his people or where they would get their water from" everyone nodded as imam went to lift the boy out of the cryo-locker only when he did they noticed the white wolf ears and all ten tails they stared down at the boy for some time before fry cleared her throat well we should get going she said as the others nodded and started heading back to the ship.


End file.
